Crows
by Kaoruke
Summary: Henry was so much like the crows he adored, but there was one main difference between them. Crows could fly. [Henry-centric.]
1. Similarities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor anything in the Fire Emblem franchise!**

**Ratings/Warnings: T. It's Henry-centric, so just expect some darker themes overall. i.e. blood, death, depression, suicide, etc. **

**Pairings: HENRY CENTRIC because godbless Henry. **

**Other: yooooooooooooo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Death. <strong>_

They represented death.

People didn't like to admit it, and they've naught the energy to notice it, but crows usually signify morbidity, and only brought about morbidity. They would hover over life, waited for things to die, and when they did, they swooped down upon the earth like ink does to a page.

A group of crows is called a 'murder' for a reason.

Foreboding, evil, and unwanted; crows are either feared or hated or looked down upon altogether.

So, is it a far fetched idea to say the same goes for Henry? After all, the Dark Mage was such a macabre person, dabbling and delighting in the Dark Arts, as well as having a questionable moral compass. Is he not a crow in its human form? Is he not a messenger of death?

Is he not?

The crows gather around him because he is _like _them; the light within them had been sealed away since birth, and every waking moment of their life is filled with demise. Akin to a shadow, he moves, in the same way that feathers of a flock float to the ground, swirling upon the dirt like a dark madness.

Henry is a crow. Or at least, he is an embodiment of death.

Wherever he goes, _it_ follows. Whoever he dislikes, _it_ envelops.

But death has a price for such deals. No doubt, it will one day claim Henry as well, even if the Plegian is a wielder of death. Should he continue to remain the way he is, with no one to help him resolve, with nothing to help inspire him, death is inevitable.

It always is.

Although, should death catch him, it would only be so it could set him free; and destroy the binds and chains that hold him, destroy the limitations one has for being human, for being mortal.

One day, he will become as free as the birds, spreading his wings to touch bright, blue skies.

One day.


	2. Ladybugs and Rats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor anything in the Fire Emblem franchise!**

**Ratings/Warnings: T. Henry themes. (manipulation, abuse, blood, violence, etc.) **

**Pairings: HENRY/EVERYONE is canon. trust me i'm a doctor.**

**Other: I can't believe his birthday was just a few days ago.**

* * *

><p>He's lying down, sighing softly as the grass tickles the surface of his stomach. Despite being part of a war, it was moments like these which he enjoyed the most. The weather was exceptionally nice today, gentle breezes caressing every inch of the camp; cloudy skies, which every so often peaked golden light down to the earth, filled the atmosphere, like bright stuffing on a ceiling.<p>

Now, if only it would rain. Henry adores the rain.

But for now, he'll settle for moments to himself in this field, laying face down and burying his face in his arms. Another sigh, happily this time, and he reaches a hand out, poised finger waiting for a ladybug to crawl onto it. Its red visage hesitates, but eventually crawls its way up the length of Henry's index finger. The boy smiles, and brings it up to his face.

"Haha, now what are you doing here, little buggie? Don't you know, there's a war going on?"

The ladybug simply moved around, not paying any mind to the human underneath it.

_Of course. Lucky thing hasn't a care in the world! Hexing lucky... _

"Henry?"

The abrupt question from behind startled the bug, who spread its wings and flew from the Dark Mage's touch. Quietly, the platinum-blond frowns, a bit disappointed with the obvious, _tactless _calls from the other, but nonetheless decides to humor them.

He sits up, craning his head upward in the direction of the speaker.

His eyes don't need to open to know who it is. (He could tell it was them the moment they spoke, anyways.)

"Yes, that's me! Did ya forget already?"

"No!" Ricken protests, shaking his head. "No, I didn't. I was just wondering what you were doing out here."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Um, no?"

"Oh! Well I was about to set this field on fire, but then I decided that the camp looked _much _more flammable. All those beige and white tents could use some red, no?"

The regular mage blinked, crooning a brow in confusion. "Henry, I really hope you're not serious. I'm sure half the camp would kill you before you even tried that..."

"Haha! I think you're right!" The older comments, standing to his feet at this point. "What a shame. I guess then all I can do is enjoy this nice weather we're having! Maybe I should make a storm, later."

"You can do what you want," Ricken admonishes, "I'm sure that it would do little to save your reputation, though."

"Eh? I got one of those?"

"Well, everyone still distrusts you. I-I even distrust you, a little..."

Henry hesitates for a moment, before wagging a finger in front of Ricken's face. "Well, that's a shame! Especially considering that _I _trust _you!_"

Tawny eyes see incredulous, and widen ever so slightly. "...Really? You trust me?"

"One hundred percent!" Henry admits, "But I guess since you don't, you'll become the back-stabbing type? I'll have to cast a curse on my back, then. Do you think I can make myself grow black wings?"

"Henry...I'm sorry. I didn't know you trusted me. I didn't know you trusted _anyone._" Ricken admitted, sighing in spite of himself. "But, I guess I shouldn't write you off so easily. Everyone else...I don't think they trust your good intentions."

"Ricken, you're wrong again!"

"Huh?"

"I don't _have _good intentions!"

"..."

"I do have a nasty scar on my arm, though. Wanna see?"

"No...no, that's alright. Listen, why don't we catch up later? I have to do something for Chrom, so..."

The Dark Mage chuckles. While it may sound light hearted, the thoughts that accompanied it were very _dark._

_You don't have to lie to me, Ricken. I can take a hint. _

"Haha~ Alright, good luck with that! Don't mess up and somehow cause Chrom to become fatally injured~"

"H-Hey! I'm not gonna do _that..._" With a grumble, the smaller mage headed back in his original direction, footsteps disappearing as he further distanced himself from the erratic Henry.

The Dark Mage, thus, let out a sigh, and fell backwards on the ground, spread out as if to make grass angels.

In reality, falling so suddenly caused discomfort and slight pain, and his smile faltered once realizing so. Still, Henry turned to his side, eyes parting open slightly to admire the grass blades in front of him.

A ladybug was there, resting precariously on the edge of a grass blade. It stared straight into the dark eyes of the magic user, as if asking him a question.

_Well? _

Henry chuckled, and reached out to the ladybug. "You're so pestilent, you know..."

Golden symbols began to form around his fingers, and a malevolent, purplish light engulfed the space around it.

His smile elongates, lips thinned into a sinister line.

"You really annoy me, you know..."

With a flick of the wrist, the magic shot out, engulfing the tiny lady bug. The blast was so powerful, the entire perimeter of the ladybug was affected, as well. The aphid slowly died, squeaking out a wretched cry for help, as it withered into a small husk and fell off the blade of grass.

All grass surrounding the ladybug within six feet withered, turning bright gray and white, beyond the gangly grasps of yellow, becoming much _worse. _Flowers, bugs, and any small creatures in this area immediately died, as if they weren't meant to live to being with.

Henry sits up, and raises his head towards the sky.

"...You're _all _annoying..."

* * *

><p>Within the next few hours, the kind weather turned dark. The mass of clouds darkened, as if taking a mood, and relent an onslaught of rain, pouring down like bullets. Many of the Shepherds took cover within their tents, scrambling to get somewhere dry.<p>

All were taking refuge, it seemed, except for Henry.

The Dark Mage was sitting in a tall tree, in the crook of one of the branches, holding his right arm out so a crow could land.

"Hey, girl. Who's a good crow~?"

The blond giggles, petting the bird by ruffling its feathers.

"You're always a good crow, though! You should be happy! Other birds can be so annoying, haha! They make for good practice targets, though..."

He lowers his arm, allowing the black bird to hop onto the branch. Rain keeps falling, but both creatures seemed unaffected for the most part.

Although, not even magic could stop that shiver coming up his spine.

"Ugh," Henry mutters, "at least it's now an ouchie! Hehe~"

The male rests his head on the bark, folding his arms over his lap. The sound of rain slamming against the earth filled his ears, and he could hardly hear himself think.

Which was bad.

His mind immediately started drifting off, going places not even Henry knows. Like flashes of lightning (which were starting to form in the sky), Henry could see little bits and pieces of his past.

The sharp spike seems so real, gleaming even in the dark.

The picture of people surrounding him, the thought of being towered over by selfish adults and thoughtless peers.

The image of his parents, standing beside him, but never once looking at him.

_Never once. _

A pang in his chest resounds, and Henry decides that it's just his heart, ready to burst if he keeps this up.

But it's so hard to forget. He can never forget. He wishes he could remember seeing his mother smile, hearing his father laugh. But they were never happy. Like leaves on a stream, they just drifted along, living passively.

Living _so _passively.

_Look at me, _he begs, _Look at me. Be proud of me. Love me. _

_Do what parents do. _

_Please. _

By the time he comes back down to Earth, the rain had stopped.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, and the smell of petrichor filled his nostrils.

The crow was cawing sorrowfully, pecking softly at Henry's hair, before flying off. Its wings had dried off, and black feathers were left behind in its descent.

As the blond reaches out for a black feather, a sharp voice calls out to him.

"Hey, Junior!"

'Junior' looks down, through squinted eyes he makes out a shock of orange, and detects a scent of sugar; so potent, Henry would think he was sitting in a sugar cane field.

But it was just Gaius.

"...Hmm~?" He calls out tiredly, closing his eyes entirely. "Hmm...what does the little thief want with me~?"

"Nothing, but you didn't show up for breakfast, so Blue got on my case to find ya. What the hell're you doing, man?"

A small smile, and Henry swings his legs over the branch, to sit up right. The limbs dangled precariously, and Gaius could be seen tensing up, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Haha...! I'm not too sure. I think I was trying to figure out if I could fly~ But my bloody thoughts are like heavy anchors! _Really _heavy anchors! I can't even jump up!"

"What are you going on about, now?"

"Gaius, Gaius!" Henry calls out, bracing himself, "Watch me fly!"

With a swift motion, the Dark Mage jumps from his spot in the tree. He doesn't realize how tired he is, and faints the second his body leaves the support of the branch.

A branch that is almost twenty feet in the air.

The thief isn't the 'heroic' type, but he knows that if he lets this kid fall, he'll break something. And the last thing the sweets-manic wants is to become a liability for Henry's antics.

So, as if on instinct, the ginger holds his arms out, like a net outstretched to catch a falling bird.

In a moment or so, an unconscious Henry finds himself in the arms of Gaius, the latter stumbling from the sudden impact, but managing to stay upright in the end. He pulls the Dark Mage closer, so he doesn't drop him. _Last thing I need to be responsible for this kid-more than I already am. _

And, the thief notices, as he carries the magic user, just how frail the boy seems up close. The happy smile he bears still remains, although Gaius couldn't imagine how he could stay happy for any reason.

"You _so _owe me," he mutters, heading towards the healer tents, rather begrudgingly.

_You owe me bad. _


	3. Clam Chowder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor anything in the Fire Emblem franchise!**

**Ratings/Warnings: T. Henry stuff. **

**Pairings: Henry-centric because I'm Henry trash.**

**Others: if you can guess what my favorite henry ship is i'll love you 4ever. Also search up the game spoons-it's a card game and I love it and you don't have to search it but it's mentioned in here and I figured it would be easier if you knew what it was.**

* * *

><p>Sleep was nice.<p>

Sleep was dreamless.

Sleep was rest.

For Henry, to fall asleep is to escape those horrible thoughts he keeps having. He doesn't remember the last time he had a significant dream, nor the last time he had a nightmare. Perhaps the Gods smiled upon him at this time, sparing him the usual horrors he exposes himself to by day by eradicating them at night.

Only, it wasn't night time. No, it was nearing noon when Henry was found by Gaius, and the former had jumped from the tree and into the latter's arms. Henry knows not of his fate or condition, but he knows that Gaius, for all the gruffness he showed, couldn't resist small tokens of goodwill now and then.

Or at least, the ratty thief was too self-absorbed to allow himself the fault of Henry's condition, so instead would make it out to be his savior, in a way.

Hours had passed, from that moment, and dark eyes found themselves fluttering open, adjusting to strange surroundings.

The first thing the Plegian identified was a shock of yellow and gold across from him, and the fact that he was lying on his side.

_Ah, I'm in Lissa's tent. _

The boy wanted to sit up, but the princess quickly rushed to his side, shaking her head vigorously.

"Just a minute, mister!"

"Huuuh? What's wrong?" Henry pouted, staying down despite his words.

"What's wrong? You weren't to be found during breakfast, and you passed out before lunch! Not to mention that you were soaked to the skin from last night's rain. You were running a fever earlier, but I managed to keep it down." Lissa barely paused for breath as she berated him, applying a wash cloth to the Dark Mage's forehead.

Her bright eyes narrowed at him, brows furrowing in frustration. "What's with you boys, anyways?"

"I dunno! What's with us? A ghost? A spirit? Maybe a God...!"

"No, no, I mean. Why do guys always have to act tough and refuse to get help? Why do they always have to get hurt before they decide to do anything for themselves? It's so stupid and I'm getting tired of menial healing because you dummies can't get a hold of yourselves!"

"Whoa, that was a lot of words, Lissa! Slow down," Henry laughed, adjusting his body since he was forced to keep down. (Although he was itching to get up.)

"Ugh. _You _don't get it but...just yesterday, Vaike came in because he had an infection from a cut he got _five __days _ago, and refused to see anyone about it because he 'didn't want them to worry'. Then, two days ago, Virion admitted he had sprained his ankle, only deciding to see me because he was on the front lines for that day. Not to mention Lon'qu, who-"

"Okay, okay~" Henry interrupted, "Okay, I get it. But, I can't answer for everyone when I say~ The reason we do that is because at age eleven, all males of the world make a pact with an evil demon, who says if we tell someone when we get hurt, he'll increase the wounds by tenfold-"

"Henry!" Lissa yells, "Henry, I thought you were being serious!"

The boy is utterly deadpan, and with a bright smile, replies: "I am!"

The girl sighs, and resigns herself to Henry's bedside for the time being.

"You're really weird, y'know that?" She sighs, "Like, really weird."

"Hahaha~ Thank you!"

"That _wasn't _a compliment." Lissa insists, "but, anyways. You're fine for the most part, just don't stay up so late like that. We need you, and it's irresponsible to allow yourself to get to this state!"

_Irresponsible? _

Henry doesn't speak for a moment, but in an instant decides to sit up, earning himself a 'Hey!' from the blonde next to him.

"...Haha. I know you said not to get up, but I disobeyed you~ Anyways, I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry?" Lissa parrots, blinking at the mage. "Sorry for what? Being irresponsible?"

"Mmm. Sorry for being annoying sometimes! I'll make it up to ya! Is there anyone you hate in this army? I can kill 'em with one fell swoop."

"That's not necessary!" She insists, waving her hands around. "But thanks, I think. You're not as annoying as I thought you were when we first met."

"Is that a good thing?"

Lissa laughs, voice resembling that of a chime. "It's a good thing, I promise you. Come on now, even if you're sick, you should get something to eat in the mess hall." Springing up from the bed, the girl bounds over to the front of the tent, pushing open the flaps as if to invite Henry outside.

In response, the Dark Mage is immobile for a moment, trying to realize what's going on. Somehow, he hadn't totally messed this conversation up. In fact, it's safe to say he did _well _in keeping up his end of the talk with Lissa.

And with a smile like that, maybe it was worth it.

"Hurry up! Or I'll eat your share!" She bolted out of the tent, childish instincts overtaking common sense. Henry laughs like he always does, voice nearly strained but not _exasperated. _In fact, he sounds just the opposite.

"I'm coming!" He yells, jumping up from the cot. The washcloth falls to the ground, like a lump of undesirable snow.

And as Henry dashes out the tent, dirt kicks up from his shoes, producing a cloud of dust; the only evidence that he was ever there.

Ultimately, his presence is heard and seen, bounding down the camp, only arms' lengths away from Lissa as they approach the mess hall.

* * *

><p>While they're there, Lissa is dragged away immediately by Maribelle, the latter speaking quickly as if there was something urgent. Lissa gives a quick glance to Henry; practically mouthing 'sorry' or 'see ya later!' and she disappears with the other blonde girl.<p>

That leaves Henry, standing in the mess hall, alone.

The air of those around him is stifling, and while people try not to stare, it's not hard to figure out _who _they're staring at, in the end.

Henry doesn't particularly mind it.

He finds himself rather hungry, considering he had missed two meals. Not that he needed to eat very much in the first place, but a deep, growling noise came from his stomach, speaking for himself.

_Where's the food at? _

The Dark Mage places himself at the end of one of the tables, distancing himself from the other members of the army, before they could do vice versa.

It was better this way.

Initially, the boy hadn't gotten up to get his serving, he simply traced a glass of water with his finger, sighing longingly even though there wasn't a reason to.

By the fifteenth time his fingers circled the rim, he noticed a splash of red approaching him from behind. Closing his eyes all the way, he turned around and flashed a smile.

"Hey, Cordelia! Whatcha doing?"

The pegasus knight smiles, as if happy that Henry had anticipated her. She didn't bother asking how he knew (for she was under the impression that he never opened his eyes) and simply walked up next to him.

"Bringing another batch. It's clam chowder night. Are you a fan?"

Hearing a few _clinks _of armor beside him, it makes him smile, knowing she'll sit next to him.

And be actually happy to, at that.

"Aha~ I love clam chowder! Because it stays so scalding hot that it'll burn off your tongue if you're not careful~"

"Haha, I see. I would hope that you were old enough to know when something was cool enough to eat, though."

"Nya~? Of course I know when to eat something and when not to! Speaking of which, I'll have some of that chowder now." The Dark Mage reaches out to get himself a bowl, but Cordelia stops his hand with a gentle touch.

"Allow me. It was my night to cook, after all."

"Ooh, but you don't have to~"

"I want to." Cordelia insists, reaching forward to prepare servings for her and Henry. "Besides, I heard you've had quite the day."

"I wouldn't know, really. I was unconscious the whole time, hehe."

"Oh, I heard. Lissa was going on about how reckless you can be." The red head giggled, handing a spoon to Henry. "Although, she says that about everyone. It's only because she worries about all of you. I suppose that goes for everyone, though."

"Hmm. Yeah!" Henry takes a few spoonfuls of chowder (smiling as he does so, out of pure joy) "Heh, this is really good, actually! I think some blood would spice it up, but that's just me."

"Sadly, if I gave into your request, no doubt I'd have some rather displeased people around here. Although I'm no expert, I do advise not to intake too much blood if you do ingest it like you're implying." Another spoonful, her mouth is feeling rather dry. From the furrow of brows, Cordelia feels as if she made it too salty. She looks to Henry for approval, and as if he read her mind- _  
><em>

"It's perfect! Not too salty or anything. Although a side of bone marrow would be nice..."

She pokes into his side with her elbow, an impish look on her face.

"Perhaps one day you'll get the food you want. Eat up while you can, alright?"

He doesn't answer, simply humming as he eats the soup, remaining passive for the rest of the night. Cordelia would jest a question or two at him, to which he would reply to with a minimal amount of effort. He was sure it would offset her, but she seemed complacent with his behavior.

Another thing about Cordelia was her innate quality of attracting other people to her. Perhaps it was her motherly personality, to which people trusted in and relied on, even if they don't admit such a thing.

Half an hour into the mealtime, several people had flocked to their little section of the table, including Ricken, Gaius, Tharja, and Stahl.

Frankly, Henry didn't mind this small crowd forming. He actually felt elated, even more so when the latter two males approached him first, with trivial subjects of course, but they made the effort to actually speak to him, and that's what mattered most to Henry.

With some more time to burn, Henry managed to convince this rag tag group to join him in playing a card game (one without the use of curses, sadly) that he deemed appropriate for those present.

Spoons.

Gaius had known this game inside out, Ricken had never played himself, but Tharja and Stahl and Cordelia needed a tutorial. Needless to say, once everyone got the hand of it, the game caught on quick, and they were five rounds in when:

"Ha!" Henry had the cards necessary, and grabbed the spoon before his opponent could.

His last opponent, of course, being Cordelia.

She noticed his swift movement, and had reached out a moment too late. Henry had the silver spoon in his hand, and the other members of the game simultaneously groaned and cooed, as people usually do when the game is finally won.

Cordelia slammed her cards down. "Gods bless it! I was sure I was going to get it-I was close, too."

"Ahaha! Well, it was your first time playing it, so I commend you for that~" Henry admits, gathering the playing cards at once.

"Next time, let's play for bets." Gaius mentions.

"Isn't that bad?" Ricken states, "and besides, all our stuff technically belongs to everyone, right? So it wouldn't even matter-"

"Perhaps instead of bets, we play with _punishments._" Tharja offers, "for example: the loser has to withstand a multitude of curses for a few days. Or has to cut off their own tongue-"

"No." Everyone had chorused, save for Henry, who was nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, and we could even stab 'em and-"

"No," they repeated again, and began to disperse.

Cordelia placed on a hand on Henry's shoulder, giving him a parting smile. "Let's not do that. But, I look forward to doing this again."

Tharja, sickened by her peers, stalks off quietly, mumbling something about that tactician of theirs. Gaius and Stahl end up discussing various foods (mainly sweets), and Ricken waves at Henry, before running off to who knows where.

That left the mage and the pegasus knight. She ruffled his hair, and began her own stride out of the mess hall.

Henry lifted his hands up, to feel the spots where Cordelia had touched. They still tingled with her fleeting warmth, and the strands were messed up to a point where he'd need a brush to fix it. But that was of little matter for Henry, who seemed overjoyed by the prior events.

_Let's do it again._


	4. Undesirables

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor anything in the Fire Emblem franchise. **

**Ratings/Warnings: T. Dark themes (blood, violence, death, etc.) and there are a few more prevalent in this chapter than the other ones I've done, I think. **

**Pairings: Henry. **

**Other: Ravens, crows, black birds, same thing tbh. (not really and i'm crying over my mistakes.)**

* * *

><p>There is a boy. A small, average, undesirable boy. This boy was sent to an institution, sent somewhere else because he was unwanted. It wasn't because his parents abused him: no, he <em>longed <em>for something as passionate as abuse.

They didn't _care. _Hardly glanced at him, hardly acknowledged him; if it weren't for the animals, the boy would have questioned whether or not he existed.

Did it matter if he existed?

This boy was unremarkable for the most part, just a lonely child longing for something _more _since his parents gave him so _little. _He ended up bonding with animals more than people, and befriended a particular wolf in the woods of his home.

This creature showed him affection, trust, and loyalty; emotions that were foreign to him, but learned nonetheless.

They became so close, it was almost as if the wolf was his parent, rather than the parents he was born to. However wonderful this new reprieve was, it was short-lived because one day, the wolf disappeared.

It was _killed. _

Arrows pierced it at every angle, its jaw agape as its eyes looked up towards the skies.

Ravens and crows alike circled its dead body, but surprisingly did not eat from its dead carcass like they should have. Like a prayer, they seemed to honor this wolf's lost life, and left the sobbing child to his own tears, as small fists pushed the body over. Dark eyes were wide and filled with tears, shrill voice crying out:

"Don't leave me!"

_Don't leave me. _

"Please...!"

And he buries his face into its pelt, salty tears pouring out at such a rate, he was internally amazed at how much his tear ducts could actually hold.

A shame, he had to find out through such a sad method.

* * *

><p>The boy had gotten his revenge, of course. Because it was his damned villager neighbors that had killed his friend, his <em>only <em>friend, and for no reason other than that. Because the animal only ever followed _him _around, and they seemed to want to purposely antagonize him.

_You want suffering?_

_You want tears?_

_Oh, you'll get them. _

_You'll **pay. **_

He doesn't really remember this part, but through tears and fury he notices a golden light surround him, symbols and tomes of ancient magic being activated. But, it is not your normal mystic force. The antagonism within his heart, the horror within his mind, both things add up to something _malevolent. _

Something _dark. _

Violet, the color of seething malignant emotions, of toxins and acids of the crudest degree, began to swallow him whole, his dark eyes narrowing with _despise. _

Dark Magic, they called it.

He lifts his hands up, and with a single motion he swallows an entire house in darkness. It sinks the building (As well as the people within it) into the ground, and their screams are muffled by the cement.

Someone notices this, and shrieks, as if to notify the rest of the village of this tragedy. His eyes flash over, stare at this person running towards the village center, running for their life.

"..."

He steps forward, like a puppet on strings, and shoots out beams and strands of pure, dark energy, which strike at the fleeing person, breaking their bones and causing them to implode.

He would learn, in the future, that this spell is called 'Ruin'.

But for now, names mean very little to him, and he is hellbent on destruction and revenge.

Without realizing, he had been laughing this whole time. Despite the anger and hate he felt, his voice had shakily produced giggles, shrill laughter, and wheezing chuckles.

He had been laughing, as if this was something he enjoyed.

And by the time he had destroyed half the village, he realized he _was _enjoying this. Truly, from the innards in his heart.

_Oh, I slay me. _

* * *

><p>Henry was standing in his own tent, using chalk to create insignia on the ground. Angled characters, sharp and sinister looking, and glowing softly as their creator mumbled more words of strange magical language.<p>

What _was _he doing, now?

By the time he finished the chalk drawings, the entire tent was set aglow with a strange, blinding light, of a strange purplish quality.

A wind had settled in, and his cloak flaunted out behind him, clothes and hair caught in this strange breeze. The flaps of the tent had flared out, and you would have to be blind to not see this event occurring.

Luckily, no one was blind in the Shepherds force, and the person who was witness to this occurrence was the 'take action' type.

Not a minute passes in this strange ritual, when Henry feels something heavy smack him in the side of his head. He stumbles forward, the loss of concentration causes the glowing to cease, and the wind to disappear.

"What the hex! That wasn't very nice, y'know!"

"I'll hardly hear you prattle on about niceties when you do things like this!"

Another smack. Henry didn't know how fearful a weapon a parasol could be, until Maribelle started using it against him. Of course, Henry had better defensive skills than most Dark Mages, so while the blows were discomforting, he wouldn't be offset by them.

Even if she hit him _really _hard a third time. Lucky number three, right?

"Okay, okay! I give! No need to beat me to a bloody pulp!"

"I am actually taking precautions so as to not draw blood from you. Although that can be changed." Maribelle scoffs, holding the parasol in her hands now. "What on earth possesses you to engage in nightly activities such as these?"

"Nothing possesses me! At least, nothing _should..._"

"Hush. I won't tolerate your shenanigans," the blonde girl insists, pointing her parasol at Henry's face. "I find you to be _extremely _unpleasant, for your information. I may not be able to match your magical abilities, but I will give you what for if you prove to be a dangerous person."

"I think I gave that proof long ago~ But I kinda have to admit, you're pretty stubborn yourself!"

"Excuse you, being _sane _is not the same as being stubborn."

"On the contrary," Henry says, as he wags his finger around, "have you ever met someone who was insane that didn't agree with everything you said?"

"Yes, and that would be you."

"Ouchie."

"Henry, I doubt that summoning the dead, or bringing about destruction, is the appropriate thing to do, especially considering your physical health as of late." Maribelle informs, "Although I guess you wouldn't _care._"

He laughs at her, as if she had told a joke, rather than told him off. "Nya ha~ Someone's a little edgy. What's eatin' at ya? Leeches? Ghosts? Horrors of your past?" _Which I doubt you have, but._

"What is 'eating at me' is your obvious disregard for those around you. You were unconscious, but today's conflict was one of great exhaustion, so everyone tonight is having a well deserved rest. They should be, lest your dark arts disrupt them. Just what exactly were you doing before I stopped you?"

"Aha~ well, I was actually performing a memory ritual!"

"A...memory ritual? What memory ritual looks as sinister as the one you were just part of?"

"Well, I was planning on altering something _big, _but I guess you put an end to that."

"Don't do that anymore!" Maribelle yelled, "I'm not sure what you want to forget, but it can't be so important that you summon all hell on earth!"

"I think I would be the better judge of that, Maribelle." Henry chastises, voice softening a degree. "I dunno if you heard this, but all the joking isn't for nothing~ There's some dark stuff in me, I assure you."

As he says this, he allows his eyes to open just the slightest, so that their dark color may be exposed, and the bright gleam of danger and mischief may be visible to Maribelle.

"...Is it bad to wanna light it up once in a while?"

"...I..."

Her stare is indignant, and redirected to the ground, rather than the mage's peculiar eyes.

_Such broken eyes, they are. _

"...I apologize. It was rash of me to act as if I had you all figured out. I'm sure we all have something in our past that we...look upon with less than our best. But, I feel completely dignified in my response: is it truly wise to try and forget such things?"

"Whoa, you think that's a dignified response?" He jokes, closing his eyes to let his smile do all the looking. "I sorta thought it was a good idea at the time. Is it not?"

"No," she answers him quickly, without hesitation. While he is not looking at her, her eyes are directed towards him. A stare of nobility, confidence, and grace. And yet, a stare that will not relent, even if it is not being returned. "No, I don't think it's a good idea. If you give in so easily, there was no point of surviving through those ordeals in the first place."

"If you want me to die, just say so! No need to be so fancy about it~"

"I'm not saying it because I _don't _want you to die," her words are swift, not missing a second after his rebuttle, "If anything, I feel as if you deserve _life _more than anyone else I have met. Save my darling Lissa, perhaps."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you are clearly not the normal sorts, but you seem less structured than I first thought you were," Maribelle admits, tapping the top of his head with her parasol. "In fact, you're almost fragile."

The boy didn't know how to respond to that. Should he allow something else to arise from him? Or keep up his smile, the only expression that he learned how to make?

Or _wanted _to make.

"Well, is this little talk over? It sounds like stuff that everyone's told me before~"

"If that is the case, then I shall no longer grace you with my _intuition. _But, I would kindly ask you to refrain from repeating this behavior in the future, as well as at least consider the words I've spoken to you. While you are not the most outlandish cur I've come across, you are still a cur in its general sense!"

As if that was a satisfying answer, the baroness harrumphs, giving way to her exit as she leaves the Dark Mage to his own again. She doesn't truly know if Henry will listen to her inquiries, but something within her tells her that she's convinced him.

He ought to be convinced, at least. His feet drag across the chalk drawings, and the tome he was using was discarded to the side.

Nose diving onto his cot, only one sentence throughout that entire ordeal stuck with him.

_'You deserve life.'_


	5. Regna Ferox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, nor anything in the Fire Emblem franchise!**

**Ratings/Warnings: T. Dark themes overall. **

**Pairings: Henry centric. **

**Other/Notes: After this chapter, I won't include this little heading. Unless a chapter has significant information or triggers or anything, this section will be omitted. **

**(psst please review or message me regarding your opinions to the story. don't be afraid to speak your mind, unless your mind is an angry hell to which only flames and uselessness can be produced.)**

* * *

><p>In the morning, Henry found himself waking up earlier than usual. In fact, it was so early that there were only a few other people awake at this time with him. Usually, the boy would awaken to the sight of several people, many themselves just waking up, and he was part of the main hour of awakening.<p>

Today was gonna be a weird one, he just knew.

"Morning," someone calls out. It was a voice that belonged to someone different; someone that hadn't even spoken to Henry before.

_Whoa, what do **they **want? _

"Good morning, Lon'qu! Didn't know you were an early bird, nya ha~"

"...Only today. I suppose it's because I rested before yesterday's outing." The man explains gruffly, swiftly despite the wee hours of the morning. When faced with fellow males, the Feroxi didn't seem as flustered as he was with women.

_Is that a good thing, though? _

"Heheh. I slept almost all day yesterday, so I don't even know how I slept at all last night! Maybe I should hex myself to make sure I have a regular sleeping schedule."

"Tch. As long as you maintain yourself, there is no need to have a schedule." Lon'qu insists, crossing his arms. "But, do not think I come to you for trivial matters."

"Then why are you talking to me? Did I accidentally curse you to fall in love with me?"

"No," he answers with a deadpan, "no, but today you and I have the duty of morning watch around the perimeters of camp. Since you are already awake, I propose we begin right away."

"Boo, that's not fun! But I guess orders are orders. Let's head out, Lon-Lon!"

"...Do not call me that. Ever again."

Henry cackles, as per usual, but heeds to the myrmidon's command. "Alright, alright! Doesn't mean I want call you that in front of others, though. 'Lon Lon told me the funniest thing yesterday...' "

"Should you continue this nonsense, I'll silence you before you can even attempt to muster the words."

Needless to say, through stifled giggles alike, Henry had a hard time controlling himself when it came to teasing the Feroxi. But he knew better than to prod his limitations. For now, he'd yield.

_For now. _

* * *

><p>Silently, the two did walk around the area, checking for Risen or spies or anything out of sorts. Bramble and bush were navigated, dirt and stone trampled, every inch of this threshold examined as much as it could be. After all, the safety of numerous persons depended on this mundane, yet utterly necessary task. Who knows what would become of their fellow Shepherds, should something bad happen at their base?<p>

_It would be a good laugh, that's for sure!_

"Heeeeey. I spy a spy! Up in that tree~"

The Dark Mage points at the tree in question, shooting a beam of dark energy instantly. A loud grunt was heard, and a dark figure fell to the forest grounds upon impact.

Lon'qu immediately draws his sword, and runs over to inspect. Through a dark hood, he identifies this stranger as a hostile; a spy or thief, the specifics could not be determined. But they were _in the way, _and that's all he needed to know.

The blade rested not a centimeter above this scoundrel's neck, when a shaky voice protests.

"Please, please, sir, don't."

"No words. Just action."

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

The sword is crashing down upon skin and flesh of the invader, but the second it does, Henry leaps out to stop it.

His entire body is craned in determination to shove Lon'qu, as a man of his build would be hard to topple over, should not every pound of the mage's body be used against him. Barely, does Henry get him to move, but it's just enough to let the incoming arrows whiz by.

There had to be seven or eight of them, barely missing the Feroxi's body as Henry dives to save Lon'qu's life.

Had it needed saving, anyways. One of the arrows gets caught in the blond's shoulder, and a yelp of pain is emitted.

"That _hurt!_"

The two males stumble over one another, but Lon'qu is quick to decipher what is going on. He props Henry back up, and immediately springs into action.

"Behind you!"

His sword slashes out, and cuts down the spy from before. More arrows shoot out, but now Lon'qu can identify the snipers' locations.

"It's over now," he mutters, setting off after one, "you shall pay the price for this pain."

The sword's edge slashes at whatever it can reach. Bark, cloth, and person alike. Lon'qu is a simple man, with simple thoughts during time of battle, time of strife. _Cut them down. Cut. Destroy. _For the safety of his companion, as well as the rest of the soldiers just mere leagues away from this spot, he will abandon his mind and let his body take control. That's how he works best, anyways.

Only a little, does he pay mind. He takes care to make sure that Henry is holding up. Even if he was hit with an arrow just now, the Dark Mage seems to be holding up his own.

In fact, he seems almost catastrophic. Enraged by the pain he felt, he lets his true emotion show through his actions. "I'm gonna kill you!" he cries out happily, but his body is ragged, shaking. He has murderous intent (as any sane person should, in this situation) towards his aggressors, and behind the smile lies a sinister aura.

Spells are cast left and right, pages of the tomes falling out with each incantation. He must have burned through two Thunders and an Elwind, before his opponents seem to have taken their toll.

Torn apart by lightning and wind, their bodies lie utter dilapidated, blood sizzling and spread to the foilage around them.

Lon'qu focused on his own carnage. His is one more physical, more hands on, involving in some injuries of his own. Not that he mind, of course. More than capable healers were stationed not so far away, and there was no injury he could sustain here that he couldn't bear with for the time being.

His poor sword, on the other hand, seemed to be taking its toll. He should have thought to grab a newer weapon, this Steel Sword having been used for a consecutive week. Sharp still, it would only have so much usage left, until the blade could be bent, or stopped by the enemy's force.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

With a finalizing slash, Lon'qu kills the last invader. His breath isn't too rugged yet, although he did work up a morning sweat. Sheathing his blade once again, he turns his attention back to Henry.

"Are you okay?"

The first sentence he gives the boy with all seriousness is this one, and through the tone of his voice, it was easy to tell how concerned he was. A single arrow wasn't enough to take out a Dark Mage, especially one like Henry.

Right?

"Oh, I'm _dandy. _Can't say the same for these guys, though~ Hahaha." He holds his bloody shoulder with his other arm, only to sample the blood on his fingertips.

"Whoopsies, I take that back!"

"What?"

"That was a poison tipped arrow, hehe. Sneaky dastards, aren't they?"

"Poison...that's not good. Hurry, let's see Lissa or the like."

"Yeah...wish I knew a spell to get rid of poison! I probably do, but my vision is swimming so much I can't seem to remember!"

If the boy was shaky during battle, now he looked a mess. Worse than the Feroxi ever remembered him being. There is not guilt, necessarily, as there is frustration and worry. Lon'qu sighs, and quickly hoists the smaller male onto his back.

"Whoaa."

"Quiet. I'll get you medical attention immediately. Say a word, and I should think to abandon you here and now."

"Haha, that's clever! I'm like a lock!" his arm rises up, to make a zipping motion across his mouth, although the other male is not witness to this action, as he dashes back to camp.

_Looks like I'll be seeing some blondes again. _

* * *

><p>Henry doesn't remember being in Lissa's tent, nor does he remember being escorted back to his own abode. But when he is lucid again, he realizes he's sitting upright in his cot, bandages around his shoulder, head no longer swirling; body no longer being afflicted with the venom in question.<p>

_They sure do work fast!_

A sigh escapes with relief; the blond is truly glad that he does not have any more 'ouchies', and decides to lean back in his seat, rather than spring up to action again.

First illness, now poison. Henry supposes that trees were omens for him, now.

"A-Are you awake...?"

He knows that voice, surely.

"I'm upsy daisy!" He responds, laughing in spite of himself. "Wouldn't expect to see you here, Olivia!"

Her timid nature shows itself yet again, and her hands are clutched together, innocent gaze downwards in shame. "O-Oh, if it's too much of a bother, I-I...I can leave...!"

"You can! But I'd like it if you stayed."

She turns a reddish color, face flushed more than it was already. Carefully, the dancer makes her way towards the mage, bangles and ribbons moving harmoniously, as her outfit in itself is a flourished accessory.

"O-Okay. Um, you...you were in a daze for an hour or so...luckily, our tactician says you weren't going out for any missions today anyways, so it's fine..."

"Looks like I caught a lucky break! Sorta."

"Y-Yeah." her hands are fumbling with one another, and she clutches at her threads for comfort. "I'm...I'm also, not doing anything today, so I thought I should visit you. You looked really bad when Lon'qu brought you in."

"Oh, you saw?"

"Yes...! I had cut myself during the morning, and had Lissa to make sure that I wasn't infected..."

"Was I bloody? Were my guts falling out?"

"EEK!" she cries out, recoiling from him as if he brandished a weapon. "N-No! You just were very...pale. More so than usual, and you also were giggling...but it was a scary kind of giggle."

"Aaaw. I wanted some blood and guts!"

"T-There was blood! I actually helped put your bandages on, so I hope they're not tight..."

He reaches out to touch the area mentioned, and notes the comfort from doing so.

"No, they're just dandy! Are you a secret healer, or something?"

"Hardly," Olivia answers, breathing out. "I know a few techniques for bandages because of dancing. Sometimes, I have to dance even with a sprain. When I first started out, the pain was unbearable, but I learned that bandages and slings helped to ease some of it. S-So..."

"Cool! Looks like you can actually stray from the day job, then!"

"W-What?"

"Y'know, when someone tries something different and they fail, people say 'stick to the day job'? You did the opposite, so you don't have to stick to dancing anymore! Trust me!"

"That's...that's nice, I suppose. But I like dancing. I-I guess I wouldn't want to just stay a dancer, though." She admits, looking away. "I know how to use swords. Basilio and Flavia taught me, so maybe I could train..."

"Yeah! How cool would it be, if you fought at the front instead of dancing at the back?"

"C-Cool..."

"Hehe, although I would miss your dances. They're pretty fun!"

"Y-You think so? I can't really tell if you like them or not, because whenever I dance you seem to...not watch."

"Oh, I watch! It's hard to tell with my face, I guess~"

"...No, I mean...I know you watch. I can...read your facial movements easily. But you never pay attention. It always seems, when I dance, you think of something else instead of me...or instead of the fight..."

"Hoo boy, now you lost me! You're kinda crazy like that, though!"

"I am _not _crazy!" She insists, blushing madly. "You don't have the right to call me that, of all people!"

"Haha, but I _like _crazy! So it's a compliment!"

"S-Still..."

Henry laughs again, loudly this time, before slapping his own knees. "Oh, you're so funny! But we can't spend all day chatting, even if we're not assigned to anything."

"T-Then..."

"Why don't we play a game, then?"

"What kind of-"

" 'How many nicknames can we give Lon'qu before he attacks us' game!"

"That sounds unpleasant!"

"But it's _so _fun. I already have one: Lon Lon!"

"Um... 'Lonnie'."

"Ooh, good one. How about 'Qu-Qu'?"

"Heehee! That's sorta funny...I'm not sure if he would appreciate it, though..."

"That's the point of the game! Okay, okay. your turn, Olivia."

"Um... 'Lon cute'."

"Heh. Okay, what about-"

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard. Immediately after, the tent is opened to reveal an extremely irritated Lon'qu. Having heard most of the nickname banter, he had shown himself to probably prove a point.

"...Henry..." He growls dangerously, narrowing his eyes, "..."

The Dark Mage smiles widely, and springs to his feet. "Thanks for saving me, but I can't help it anymore! Lonnie! Lon Lon! Qu Qu! Lon cute! Qu Lon! L-"

"_Henry._"

"Run, Olivia, run!"

Henry grabs the dancer's hand, running as fast as he can past Lon'qu. The taller male dives after the boy, missing him and his companion by only a hair. He should know better than to give chase to anyone, especially _Henry, _but...

_Those damned nicknames cannot leave this tent. _

He sprints after the duo, at full speed. Olivia shrieks, having been roped into this situation against her will, but inwardly enjoying the experience nonetheless. Henry is overjoyed, and screams as many Lon'qu-based nicknames as he can.

In the end, Lon'qu catches the dare devil, pulling him back with his collar. Olivia, tired out by the chase, can only watch helplessly as an angry Lon'qu unleashes his fury unto the magic user.

Yet, Henry doesn't seem to mind. Even if Lon'qu flicks him on the forehead, _hard, _he just laughs.

_This is so fun, _he thinks, _I gotta get poisoned more often!_


End file.
